


seoul

by lulu_lisbon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Grinding, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Oblivious Mark Lee (NCT), Truth or Dare, Yumark - Freeform, hendery watches hentai for the plot, no wait I can, wow i cant believe that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_lisbon/pseuds/lulu_lisbon
Summary: Yuta is frustrated, Mark is oblivious, the rest of the members try to be matchmakers (and partially succeed).
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 233





	seoul

_seoul_

It all starts with the twenty-four hour relay cam vlogs. Because they’re on camera while eating an otherwise normal dinner, Yuta pays rapt attention to both Mark’s words and how his behavior is while the innocuous camera is capturing their private moments. He subtly adjusts his posture, makes sure to smile at least five times, and tries to look fixated and caring as possible – he cares about his image. Sorta.

But mid-way through the meal, he realizes that this kind of focus on the boy in front of him is easy. There’s no need to conjure a new camera persona when he’s around Mark because he just lets himself be a natural happy state. Being with Mark is easy. Even though he stutters and stammers through words the more excited he becomes, Yuta never misses a beat in paying attention to him. He finds everything about Mark fascinating, from his insertions to his wide eyed gazes to the way Mark’s pitch rise at the end of every sentence whenever he becomes amazed at whatever cool things his hyungs do.

It’s cute, Yuta thinks. Everything about Mark is cute.

By the end of the vlogging, Yuta recounts how nice the entire experience was. Usually any sort of filming creates a nugget of worry in the back of his mind of how he didn’t smile enough, he made a foolish grammar mistake, or he accidentally glared at another member and the nctzens would over-analyze the entire interaction. But with the relay cam, everything flows naturally.

As the weeks pass and their days become busier and busier with constant tours, promotions, and daily videos uploaded, Yuta drowns in work but doesn’t remove Mark’s constant presence from mind. It doesn’t take long for him to realize he’s developed a crush.

The realization doesn’t come as a sudden epiphany, but rather a culmination of several long shower thoughts. His latest long shower makes his fingers prune and skin redden, but he comes out the bathroom feeling squeaky clean and fully satisfied in how he figured his own feelings out.

But maybe barging into Mark’s room and declaring his love wasn’t the best idea, in hindsight.

“Mark, I love you!” He says, nearly ripping the door hinges clean off.

Mark falls off his bed from the sudden intrusion. Their manager also startles the slightest, looking up from his phone in the corner. Yuta and the other members of the tenth floor dorm didn’t enjoy the idea of sharing a room with their manager so they thrust the job onto their maknae, but so far no problems have emerged. Maybe Yuta should’ve volunteered in the first place, because half the time the manager lives at his own apartment so whoever shared a room with him also gets a single room half the time. Oh well, he supposes Taeil isn’t the worst roommate to have.

Their manager quickly looks back to his phone, ignoring Yuta and Mark. Mark splutters before hopping back on his bed. “I – uhh. Thank you? I love you too?”

“No, I mean I really love you. I love you more than the other members, in a special way,” he restates.

“Okay,” is all he gets in response. “Um, thank you.”

He doesn’t see his crush understanding his meaning without inappropriately declaring personal sexual fantasies, so he quickly departs from the room and stalks back towards his own room. He ignores Taeil reading a book by the window in favor of crawling into bed and sulking.

The next day after a grueling eight hour dance practice, Yuta can’t help but stare at Mark the entire car ride home. He’s still sweating, dry lips slightly parted as he gazes out the window in silence. He observes the sweat drops slowly falling down the sides of his face, dipping down to his impeccably sharp jawline. His adam’s apple bobs up and down when he takes a sip from his water bottle, his skin glistens a radiant gold when they pass under a flickering street light, and when he stretches his neck taut shoulder muscles peak through a dangerously low collar. Yuta’s eyes wander south when Mark stretches his arms up, revealing a small sliver of skin below a short shirt hem. Maybe the crush won’t go anywhere, but he sure as hell will enjoy every ounce of beauty from the man.

Usually none of them are keen on skinship immediately after rigorous dance practice because of how sweaty and gross they all feel, but Mark easily accepts Yuta’s hand while they walk into the apartment building.

“I love you,” Yuta breathes against Mark’s neck where he knows he’s sensitive.

He giggles from the sensitivity but doesn’t respond with any form of acknowledgment to Yuta’s feelings. “I love you too, hyung.”

To their left, Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow and takes one earbud out to nudge at Yuta’s side. “Do you have a crush on him or something?”

“Yes,” he says, not enjoying that Mark’s still giggling and Jaehyun stares at him incredulously. “I’ve come to realize my feelings for Mark, it’s not that weird.”

The conversation turns from his crush to Jungwoo’s gaming habits and Yuta grasps Mark’s hand tighter, wondering why nobody believes him.

He conveys this to his roommate later that night.

“Oh no, everyone’s known about your crush for a while now,” Taeil says unbothered. “But you’re normally very affectionate with everyone so…”

“So Mark doesn’t believe me? What, do I have to suck his dick for him to finally accept my feelings?”

Taeil chokes.

Yuta’s not opposed to sucking dick – especially Mark’s – but that feels like a drastic step forward, so he refrains from outright sexual connotations.

The next morning on the car ride to their next schedule, Yuta confesses again. And the next day, again. And again, and again, and again. A full week passes and Mark still doesn’t get it.

“I’m glad I’m providing amusement to you plebians,” Yuta snarks to his laughing crowd. He visited the dreamies’ dressing room in hopes of getting some sort of insight from Donghyuck, but all the six boys did was bust a gut.

“Don’t worry hyung,” Jeno assures in between breaths. “Mark may be oblivious but something will work eventually.”

“Probably,” Jaemin adds.

“Hopefully,” Renjun says too.

It gets to the point where everyone else becomes as frustrated as Yuta. It’s been months since Yuta’s revelation and _Mark still doesn’t get it._

Around the dinner table, Jungwoo and Jaehyun make obvious puns about his desperate pining while Taeil stays to the side and hides his evil chuckles. On one of their rare days off, several NCT members not going home to visit family huddle around the fifth floor dorm living room to entertain themselves. This, Yuta sees as a chance for his (non-existent) relationship going somewhere.

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever!” Johnny announces, raising his voice enough for all eleven boys to quiet down and assort themselves into a tight circle.

While Johnny explains the rules, Yuta keeps a steady gaze on Mark at his left. He’s beautiful just sitting on the floor, legs curled tightly against himself and wearing frumpy clothes. His hands are spread out over his knees and Yuta thinks this is the first time he’s truly examined them. They’re big, bigger than what they should be in comparison to the rest of his slight figure, but Yuta knows he can envelop Mark’s hands in his own. The knuckles are dusted with a rosy blush from cracked dryness, and the nails are short from stress biting. He wants to hold his hands and examine them further, so he does. There’s no complaint from the younger man, so he presses himself flush against his side to place his own hands over Mark’s. As expected, his fingers are a few centimeters longer, and a useless sort of pride rises through him.

The game begins with Johnny declaring, “Never have I ever cracked a phone screen.”

Eight of them groan and begrudgingly lower a finger. Yuta’s hands are back to himself now, so he smirks a little when he sees Mark huff and lower a finger. His clumsiness is cute. The way he keeps losing earbuds is cute. Everything about him is cute.

The next person in the circle is Donghyuck, who offers a mischievous smile to the crowd and – _oh_.

“Never have I ever kissed a Japanese person!” The annoying (but _holy shit thank you_ ) teenager shouts. Everyone immediately eyes Yuta, Mark, and then Donghyuck. Several fingers go down, but then go back up after a debating second.

“Oh wait seriously? Am I the only one?” Mark says, craning his neck to investigate around the circle.

“Of course,” Yuta lies easily. “It seems as though everyone but you has kissed a Japanese person before. You can fix that if you want.”

To his right, Lucas makes some sort of painful noise. That, or he’s trying to imitate an elephant coughing, who knows.

Mark gapes at everyone, completely ignoring his insinuations. “Whoa, I guess you guys were busy after our Osaka concert last week.”

Yuta grits his teeth. Donghyuck huffs and lets the next person go.

“Never have I ever fu – I mean, never have I ever been kissed by Yuta on the lips,” Hendery says. Across from them, Xiaojun wiggles his impressive eyebrows and straight up laughs. Lucas makes another painful noise.

Again, nobody lowers their fingers, staring at the duo intensely.

“Wait, seriously?! Hyung, I didn’t know you kissed like everyone _on the lips_ here! Seriously, I’m going to lose at this rate.”

Yuta carefully makes sure he appears as casual as possible while shrugging and brushing his hair back. “I mean, you could always kiss me and save that finger.”

He gets a playful shove and a passing giggle that makes his chest hurt in ways he didn’t know that it could. The next person in the circle is Mark, who resets the game back to normal. Yuta can’t think of any prompts relating to getting his confession into his crush’s thick skull, so he also continues the game as normal. In the end, Chenle wins because halfway through all the prompts turned into a silly sexual nature that the ’01 liner _definitely could not answer_. Or maybe Chenle is an early bloomer but can’t confess anything in fears of his hyungs screaming in fear. Oh dear, Yuta reminds himself to check on that later.

The next game is Truth or Dare, as suggested by a wheezing Lucas. Johnny starts the game again, starting off by daring Hendery to drink a shot of the first five liquids in the fifth floor dorm’s refrigerator. And because Hendery is a saint – a saint who watches hentai for the plot, but that’s a different matter – he immediately directs his question to Mark.

“Mark, truth or dare?”

There’s a horrible moment where his heart skips a beat in his chest and he’s worried Mark will choose the wrong answer and -.

“Dare, of course,” Mark says.

Hendery’s lips stretch into a smile Yuta calls evil but beautiful. “I dare you to kiss Yuta.”

His crush splutters and his hands wave around in ‘cut’ motions. “Isn’t a dare involving two people against the rules?”

“I’m fine with it,” Yuta pipes up. He adjusts his sitting position to be face to face with Mark and suddenly the air feels heavy with anticipation. Everything feels warmer and his heart beats faster than ever before. He’s never been this aware of his surroundings before, of the crowded room full of eager eyes, of how he can feel his fingers tremble, of how Mark’s breath hitches before forcing on a faux scowl and going through with the friendly dare.

Dry, rough lips are smushed against his own and everything melts away in the background. But then the momentum is taken from him barely a second later and he feels naked without the sudden burst of warmth from Mark’s lips.

Donghyuck and Hendery boo loudly, both of them jumping up from their spots. “Mark, you are a failure of a gay man,” Dongyuck spits out. “That was barely a second, take advantage of this hot Japanese man while you still can!”

“I did the dare!” Mark squawked. “It’s my turn now.”

“It’s gotta be at least five seconds man,” Hendery reiterates, holding up four fingers.

“You can’t just revise a dare. Can you?”

Everyone turns to Johnny, who solemnly nods his head. “Don’t be a square. Nobody wants to be a square.”

To ease trouble, Yuta closes in on the small space between their heads, his lips barely a centimeter away from Mark’s. He feels hot breath brush against his mouth, which is decidedly hotter than he ever imagined. A sweaty hand grasps the back of his neck and suddenly Mark pushes forward and slots his mouth against his _just right._ Everything burns, his ears ring, and he feels too small yet too big. He registers the members chanting to five when Mark pulls away, leaving his lips tingling and gasping for breath even though the kiss hadn’t been that long.

He blinks away stars to stare at the man in front of him, whose eyes are wide and shaky. There’s a hot red blush staining his cheeks which Yuta finds extremely interesting, before they both turn their heads to the side to collect themselves. When Yuta adjusts his sitting position back to normal, he risks a quick peak back at the person of his affections, noticing bright pink ears and softs pants of breath.

The rest of the day is filled with more silly games and general tomfoolery before everyone goes back to their own rooms for quiet rest. At this point in their friendship, Yuta and Taeil can comfortably ignore each other in the room and do their own thing without feeling the need to include the other. He spends his time stalking the internet, lurking on Japanese fansites and spending more time reading about the comments related to NCT’s fanservice. He knows what shipping is, he’s not oblivious to their perverted fans’ online articles dedicated to analyzing the shit out of each members’ relationships, so he enjoys the friendly little assumptions whenever ‘yumark’ shows up in fan discussions. Most of it’s wrong of course, but it’s still an enjoyable activity to view his fans’ fun thoughts while the butterflies from his kiss are still swirling around in his stomach.

From then on, since the mini gathering on their break, an unexpected plus pops up in his life. Mark now becomes flustered whenever Yuta’s around.

And because he’s not an especially nice person, he plays along for the ride and teases Mark endlessly with close skinship, breathing out whispers on his neck, and gazing intensely into his eyes during conversations.

He makes his next and hopefully last move on one of the days their manager goes back to his own apartment.

“Come in,” comes a muffled voice through the door after Yuta knocks on it. He quietly opens it and closes it behind him.

“Ah, Yuta hyung, do you want something?” Mark asks, not looking up from his phone game while lounging on his bed.

“Not really, just bored,” he says quickly, sauntering across the room to join Mark in bed. Cuddling and skinship isn’t weird between them, but with the way the other boy’s been acting around him, it might as well be a novelty act by now. So, he curls his body against the other’s, soaking up heat like a lazy cat and forcing himself to be in vicinity when he hears a tight gasp and hitched breath.

Yuta smiles and rests a hand low on Mark’s hip, arm dragged dangerously across his crotch. “What are you playing?”

“O – Oh, umm. Clash.”

Fuck it, he thinks. Anticipation is boring. He lifts his legs over Mark’s and sits on his torso, batting away the phone. “I’m boooored. You should pay attention to me.”

“Yes, hello Bored. You’re so heavy,” his crush chokes out, so Yuta relieves some of the weight by resting his forearms against either side of Mark’s head.

The air becomes thicker and he can’t help but lower his gaze to the rough lips he remembers so earnestly. They’re slightly parted, puffing shallow breaths. Burning warmth begins to swell in Yuta’s lower abdomen unashamedly. “I really like you Mark,” he confesses for the last time, with said man of his affections trapped under him.

Who swallows nervously. “Umm. Okay. I like you too.”

“No,” Yuta growls. He lowers his head down to the point where their noses touch and he can feel hot breath huffing against his mouth. “Like this.”

In the end, it’s Mark who bucks upwards to meet his lips. It’s electric and all consuming, with no distractions or people in the background. He adjusts his crowding position once they break away to gasp for air, which leads to Mark gasping again when Yuta adjusts his hips downwards and feels something straining through the other’s jeans. In response, he grinds his own hardening cock under his pants against his crotch. He involuntarily lets out a high pitched whine, overwhelmed by how much he underestimates how _good_ that feels.

They quickly slot their lips together again, this time with Yuta exploring the insides of Mark’s mouth with his tongue, curiously mapping out wherever he pleases. The groans stifle against his mouth, leading to Yuta feeling brave enough to lose contact and slowly give sloppy open mouthed kisses down his chin, down his neck, all the way down to an annoying shirt collar restricting his path. Mark releases a stuttering moan that goes straight to Yuta’s dick when they adjust positions with most of his weight against their hips in order to rip off their shirts. When he goes back down, he adds another grinding roll against each other’s crotches, moaning into the open mouthed kisses from before. They trail down from the neck to the chest down the rest of the abdomen.

He teasingly licks around skin above the straining jean waist before going back to Mark’s lips. He rolls his hips again and finds a proper rhythm, leaving him gasping and wanting for more with every aggressive buck of the hip. Warmth trembles down his legs and makes his toes curl the more their bodies move against each other.

“Hyu – hyung! I’m…” Mark grunts out, so Yuta slows the pace enough for a relaxed breath to flow across the top of his head when he provides softer kisses around the base of his neck. He teases back down his torso again, but this time presses a hard palm against the twitching cock through the jeans. Mark cries out, so Yuta takes that as a hint to unzip and force the pants down to his knees.

He takes the painfully straining length into his mouth without hesitation, his hands scratching down the sides of the bedsheets to massage small circles into his hip bones. Mark bucks and stammers out incomprehensible words, grabbing Yuta’s hair and digging his nails into his scalp. But he can’t focus on the pain from how much he’s wanted this, dreamed of this moment when he could get someone wreathing and screaming because of him.

Mark warns Yuta again, but he continues bobbing up and down when he eventually comes into his mouth. He eases through Mark through the after period, slowly pressing more kisses against his abdomen as the rest of the pleasurable shivers subside.

“Hyung,” Mark says. “Let me help you now.” And he flips Yuta over in an act of surprising strength. He’s even more turned on from shock, melting against the hand that unbuckles his pants and brings out his own painfully straining cock dripping pearly drops of precum. Mark’s rough hands add friction, pumping up and down in fast rhythms until he spills everywhere, his eyes rolling back and the waves of pleasure throbbing throughout his entire body.

Mark flops down next to him on the bed with an easy sigh.

Yuta manages to prop his face on a raised elbow to gaze down at the beautiful face once more. “Have you finally accepted my confessions?”

He gets another giggle, but this time a pair of lips shoot upwards to finish the answer.


End file.
